Kindom Hearts High
by animeinsanity112989
Summary: A typical story with boy meets girl, girl meets boy. School life can be a whirl even to those who overcame darkness, so when romance enters the openness of light, things can get out of hand. Lots of pairings but mostly RoxasxNamine. Rated T for later
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A young girl, 15, sits at her desk. The room was poorly lit making it hard for her to draw all over her test that she was taking. A strand of her honey blond hair kept falling out of place causing her to tuck it behind her ear. She looked up from underneath her lashes to stare at the boy with golden spikes sitting a few desks ahead of her. He was obviously done his test and was talking and laughing with two other boys, one with brown spikes and the other also had blond.

The bell rang and the girl handed in her test. She knew she did well but something kept tugging at her. It was a girl; her name was Kairi.

"So, how'd you do?" she kept up with Namine's slow pace.

"Oh, I did well, but could Mr. Wise be anymore boring?" she sounded exhausted.

"I know, right?" They reached Namine's locker and Kairi kept her hand over the lock. "I saw you staring at him again."

Namine blushed.

"When are you going to ask him out?"

Namine's heart stopped. She and Roxas as boyfriend and girlfriend couldn't be possible. Her face turned a bright red. "Me......and Roxas? Are you out of your mind!" It was a hushed exclamation.

"Yeah, you two would look soooo cute together." Kairi kept pushing.

"Well, as much as I like him, which is a lot, I would never ever have enough courage to ask him out."

"Alright, well, I for one am sick and tired of this uniform so hurry up and we can go home and change into normal clothes." Kairi tugged at Namine's arm for her to hurry up. As soon as she was done and she closed up her locker, Kairi pulled Namine along to where a large group of kids were. Most of them Namine knew but a few of them, which she didn't know, were in grades above hers.

There was Sora with his brown spikes, Roxas with his golden spikes, Hayner and Tidus also had spikes of gold, Riku who was a grade ahead of Kairi's and Namine's had long silver hair down past his shoulders, Wakka who was the same age as Riku had spiked red hair, and Namine's only competitor with Roxas, Xion, were all gathered together. Xion had short black hair and was just as beautiful as Namine. There was another older kid there with bright red hair that ended around his waist. Kairi dragged her towards the group of kids and wedged herself and Namine in between Sora and Roxas.

Kairi placed her hands over Sora's eyes, blinding him, "Guess who." she sang with her soprano voice.

Before Sora could answer, Riku placed his hands over Kairi's eyes singing, "Guess who" imitating her.

"Kairi." Sora replied.  
"Riku." Kairi answered.

The three friends burst out in laughter and everyone else joined in. Kairi released her hands from Sora's face and Riku swung his arm over Kairi's shoulder. For a brief second, anger and jealousy flashed across Sora's face and in the same instant, it was gone. The kid with the long red hair looked over at Namine and saw how uncomfortable she looked, so he came up with an idea.

"Hey, let's go down to the locker rooms and change out of these ridiculous uniforms and then we can head downtown. Sound like a plan?" that was the first time Namine heard him speak. He had confidence in his voice.

"Great idea, Axel, but I don't have any spare clothes to change into." Kairi was right. No one had spare clothes with them, except for gym clothes but the uniforms were much better than their gym clothes.

"Well, let's meet up at the clock tower at four o'clock. That should give us plenty of time to change and then we can all have some sea-salt ice cream, my treat." Roxas stood up for Axel.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Tidus agreed to the accord.

"Alright, but someone has to tell Olette and Pence about this. Who knows what they might do if we weren't at the usual spot." Hayner was put in charge in telling Olette and Pence about where they were meeting and everyone went their ways. Sora, Riku, Roxas, Axel, Tidus, and Wakka tagged along with Kairi and Namine heading in the same direction as them.

Riku put his arm around Kairi's shoulders again and she didn't seem to notice. Namine kept to herself walking alongside Roxas while Sora kept glancing over towards Kairi and Riku making sure nothing was happening between those two. Sora, Roxas, Tidus, and Wakka were talking about the up coming struggle tournament and Riku couldn't help but join in sending his attention to Kairi on hold. She went to walk beside Namine and both of them moved to the back of the party.

"So, have you asked him yet?" Kairi knew the answer but she wanted to bring up the topic that they were discussing about at Namine's locker.

"No and you know that, don't you?" Namine could see through Kairi.

"Yeah, I do, but I was just talking with Riku and he thought that you two would make a cute pair too."

"You told Riku?" she hushed at Kairi.

"Sort of. I asked him if he thought that you two would be cute together and he said yes. I'm pretty sure, knowing Riku, that he didn't put the pieces together." Kairi tried to reassure her friend.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, he's really simple-minded. So, why don't you ask him out yet?"

"Well, first off, I don't even know if he likes me like I like him and second off, I won't ask him, he has to ask me. I'm just too scared of rejection."

"Alright, so if I find all of this out for you, you wouldn't mind going out with him?" Kairi kept pushing this subject onto Namine.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind."

* * *

**_I thought it would be cool to put my favorite Kingdom Hearts couples in high school along with their friends and enemies._**

**_I like:_**  
**_Sora X Kairi_**  
**_Roxas X Namine_**  
**_RikuXKairi_**

**_AxelXXion_**

**_TidusXYuna_**

**_WakkaXLulu_**

**_RikuXRikku (I made this up 'cause I thought it'd be interesting)_**

**_CloudXTifa_**

**_CloudXAerith_**

**_LeonXRinoa_**

**_I also like some characters from Final Fantasy so I'm going to put them in this. Be on the look out for Final Fantasy 7, 8, 9, 10, and 10-2._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey slowpokes! If you guys don't hurry up, we're gonna miss the train!" Sora called back towards Kairi and Namine who were twenty paces behind the guys.

"Well, maybe if you guys could be gentlemen and wait for us, then maybe we would walk a bit faster!" Kairi hollered back.

"Last one there has to buy the tickets!" Riku took off in the direction of the train station with Sora, Tidus, and Wakka at his heels. Roxas and Axel stayed behind to wait for Kairi and Namine.

"Well, I'm happy to say that there are gentlemen in this group of morons." Kairi announced to Roxas, Axel, and Namine.

"Then it's a good thing Roxas is humble otherwise I probably would've joined those idiots." Axel had to complement his new found friend.

"Well, Kairi and Namine are my friends and unlike those bozos, I care for my friends' well being. Tickets are all on me." Roxas was always the modest one.

"But you're treating us to ice cream, remember?" Kairi reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." A wide grin spread across his face showing stunningly bright white teeth.

"That's alright. I'll cover the ice cream." Namine volunteered to pick up the slack. Kairi and Axel stopped dead in their tracks while Roxas and Namine kept their pace.

"You know, you don't have to do that. I can handle it."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to help you out. You're my friend after all." She grinned up at him with the same dazzling smile he gave her.

"Fine. If you really want to help me out, I'll cover today's bill if you buy me lunch tomorrow."

"Deal." Namine stuck out her hand so that they could shake on their agreement.

Kairi and Axel caught up to them at that point and they both raised their eyebrows.

"What deal?" Kairi asked.

"Well, Roxas was going to--"

"You don't have to tell them. They'll find out for themselves tomorrow." Roxas interrupted Namine.

"Nami......" Kairi whined, meaning that she wanted her to tell her what was going on. Kairi didn't like to be out of the loop.

"Sorry, but it's for me to know and for you to find out." She giggled.

"So.....Last one to the train station has to cover the bill!" Roxas shouted.

Kairi and Axel took off leaving Roxas and Namine in their dust.

* * *

Roxas was the last to enter the station, making sure Namine was a few paces ahead of him.

"Yo Roxas! What's been taking so long? The train's about to leave and since you're last......." Sora seemed anxious for some reason.

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses. I'm coming." He was reaching into his back pocket to grab his wallet.

"Three more weeks!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Three more weeks until what?" Kairi asked.

"For the Struggle tournament." Sora answered.

"That's right, three more weeks until I kick all of your asses!" Riku sounded confident.

"Yeah, in your dreams." Axel mumbled.

"Right Axel, I'm gonna kick all your asses!" Roxas came back with the tickets.

"In your dreams. If you can't beat us in a race, there is no way in hell that you're gonna beat us in Struggle." Riku, the winner in the race, pointed out.

"Slow and steady wins the race." Roxas remarked.

They got onto the train taking up all of the seats. Kairi sat next to Sora while they both listened to her ipod. Riku sat with Tidus and Wakka discussing the next Blitzball practice. Roxas sat with Axel and Namine was alone. She took out her sketch book from her backpack and started to draw her friends. First she drew Kairi and Sora together; then Riku, Wakka, and Tidus; and last Roxas and Axel. She was finishing the last touches on Axel when she felt as if someone was looking over her shoulder.

"Wow." It was Roxas. He nearly gave her a heart attack. "Do I really look like that?"

"Well, it's a rough outline. If I wasn't on a train, I could do a much better job." Namine thought that Roxas thought he looked bad in her picture.

"Oh, no, it's great. I never knew anyone could draw like that. Actually, you do me more justice than a camera." He grinned the wide goofy smile that she liked.

"Oh, well, thank you." She tried not to blush.

"What else have you done?" Namine showed him all of the drawings in her sketch book. Kairi glanced up and saw Namine and Roxas together, then she nudged Sora.

* * *

When the train stopped, everyone got out and ended up in pairs all heading in different directions. The guys split up and Namine and Kairi were all alone. They needed to go home to change clothes and since Kairi was going to go over to Namine's house, she thought she could borrow something to change into.

"So......." Kairi was trying to break the awkward silence.

"So.....what?" Namine asked.

"So, you and Roxas have a secret, huh?"

"Oh, that. And what if we do?"

"I'm not gonna say anything, so why don't you let me in on it? I am your best friend in the whole wide world." Kairi was begging the secret out of her, but when that didn't work she put her hands on her hips.

"Alright, if I tell you, you swear you won't tell anyone?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Kairi made an "x" over where her heart was.

"Okay. Roxas said he would take of the tickets and ice cream if I would buy him lunch tomorrow." Namine couldn't help but blush at the thought.

"Oh my god! I knew he liked you!" Kairi couldn't contain her excitement.

"Hold on. Just because he asked me to buy him lunch tomorrow doesn't mean that he wants to go out with me, does it?"

"Well, this is Roxas we're talking about, and Roxas is a difficult guy to understand. He isn't like other guys I know especially a certain group of guys." She immediately thought of Sora, Riku, Tidus, and Hayner.

They reached Namine's house and Kairi followed her up all the way to her room. She helped Namine pick out an outfit and one for herself. Namine was wearing a simple white blouse which cut at her elbows and dark blue skinny jeans. Kairi borrowed a pink T-shirt that read, "I only date ninjas" on it and a pair of black skinny jeans with holes already made.

"Come on, let's go meet the guys. Hopefully Hayner remembered to tell Olette and Pence where we're meeting." Kairi put her uniform in her backpack and left it in Namine's room.

They headed out of the house and towards the clock tower. Namine didn't live far from the tower but they still had a nice walk. They looked up at the tower which was appearing closer and closer each time and saw that was nearly 3:50, they had ten minutes otherwise Riku or Sora would take their share of the ice cream.

"So, we've been talking about me and Roxas but what about you." Namine wanted to change the subject from her to Kairi.

"What do you mean?"

"Who do you like? Sora or Riku?" Namine was very visual; she could pick up on anything.

"Sora and Riku are only my friends. I'm pretty sure that they don't like me like that." Kairi was oblivious.

"Oh come on! It's obvious that Sora and Riku both like you and that you flirt with both of them. I think you have to choose otherwise you might face problems with them in your future."

"What are you? Some kind of oracle?"

"Oh, shut up, but you do understand what I'm trying to say right?" Namine was only trying to help her friend.

"Yeah, but I didn't know that they would think of me that way."

"Well, of course they would. You're one of the hottest girls in our school. What kind of guy wouldn't find you attractive?" Namine was reassuring her.

"I guess you're right but Sora and Riku? They're my friends; I couldn't pick between them."

"What if one of them asked you out, would you say yes?"

"I don't know."

They got to the square where the base of the clock tower resided. Sora and Riku were already there with Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Tidus. There was no sign of Roxas, Axel, Xion, or Wakka yet.

"Oh, hey guys!" Sora came over and greeted them.

"Hey Sora." Kairi wasn't as cheery as usual but Sora didn't seem to notice. She must've still been thinking about the whole Riku and Sora situation.

"Hi Sora. Where's Roxas?" Namine asked.

"He went to go get the ice cream with Axel, Xion, and Wakka."

"He needs that many people?"

"I guess."

"Hey Kairi!" It was Riku this time. He came running over and put his arm around Kairi's shoulders. Namine noticed, briefly, how she stared up at Riku and then brushed off his arm. Riku didn't seem offended.

* * *

_**I hoped that you enjoyed part 2. I'm looking forward to Roxas and Namine, but what's happening between Sora, Kairi, and Riku? I'm not going to give any spoilers, so you'll just have to wait to find out. I'm so evil, muuhahahahahah!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Namine looked over at Kairi and saw that she was debating with herself. Sora seemed a bit smug when Kairi brushed off Riku's arm, that wasn't normal, and Riku looked away to the opposite end of the square. They could see Roxas, Axel, Xion, and Wakka appear in the open square. Tidus was messing around with a blitzball when Wakka ran up behind him to steal it away.

Hayner grabbed two ice cream bars, one for himself and the other for Olette; Pence grabbed three and chucked the other two to Tidus and Wakka; Axel and Xion already had theirs; and Roxas carried the rest to Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Namine.

"Here you go." Roxas handed the ice cream to Namine. "Now, I held up my end of the bargain so tomorrow it's your turn." Roxas whispered only to Namine and winked at her.

"I won't." She giggled and tried her hardest not to blush in front of him. Kairi grinned at her in a I-told-you-so way. Namine rolled her eyes.

The ice cream was delicious, sweet and salty as expected from sea-salt ice cream. The sun was setting casting shadows from the buildings across the square. Tidus, Wakka, Riku, and Hayner were playing a game of Blitzball while Kairi was the referee. Axel, Xion, Sora, Olette, and Pence were doing homework that was due tomorrow for school. Namine went to the top of the clock tower with her sketch book.

She swung her legs over the edge to sit. She could see all of Twilight Town. The sun had cast golden rays over the town making it glow a deep red. She went to get her colored pencils when she realized that she accidentally left them on the ground below. She swung one leg over the ledge and stopped. Roxas was coming around the corner of the tower with something in his hands.

"Hey." He swung his legs over the ledge to sit beside Namine. "Here." He gave her her missing colored pencils.

"Oh, thank you." She took them from him, then she swung her leg back over to face the sunset.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"What?" The question came out of nowhere and Namine didn't know how to respond.

"The sunset. It's beautiful." He replied.

"Oh, yeah, it is. Roxas?"

"Yeah?" He turned to face her.

"Do you like Xion?"

"What?" He was suddenly confused. That question came out of nowhere.

"Do you like Xion, you know, more than a friend?" Namine was curious and she didn't have anything better to talk about.

"She's just my friend, why?"

"Well, she likes you and I thought you two looked kinda cute together." Namine had no idea what she was saying. She thought that herself and him would be much cuter together than Xion and him.

"Really?" surprise washed across his face.

"Yeah, I think so." Her voice started to fade. Namine looked down to see her friends and to take her mind off of Roxas and Xion spending private time together. The guys were still playing Blitzball and it looked as if Sora had joined them. Kairi was still on the side lines pretending to call out unnecessary fouls. Olette and Pence were still doing homework but she couldn't find Axel or Xion.

Suddenly, she could feel arms wrapping around her waist and then she saw her sketch book fall from her lap and off of the tower. She was thrown back and landed on someone, Roxas.

"Are you alright?" He sounded panicked.

"I think so, but my sketch book fell." She got to her feet and so did Roxas.

"I thought you were going to fall off. I nearly fell with you."

"I'm sorry. I was watching their game down there and I guess I wasn't paying attention. I'm soooo sorry." She was in tears and her apology sounded mumbled.

"Hey, don't cry. It wasn't your fault. The important part is that you're okay so don't worry about it anymore. You're safe and I'm safe that's all that matters." Roxas was trying to soothe her. He came closer to her and wiped her tears from her face.

"Oh, Roxas..." The tears were bursting out of her now and she leaned in to hug him. She was in shock.

"It's okay...It's over now...calm down..." He stroked her back until she quieted down to silent sobs. "Come on, let's get down from here." He helped her down the clock tower stairs and back out onto the square.

The Blitzball game was over now and everyone was waiting for Roxas and Namine to come back down from the tower. They saw Namine's sketch book fall from the top and immediately stopped their game. When Roxas and Namine appeared, Kairi was the first to rush over to them.

"Is she alright? Did anything happen? Why is she crying?" Kairi was just as panicked as Roxas was when he was making sure she wasn't hurt.

"She's fine. I got her back over the ledge before she could fall." Roxas informed everyone since Namine couldn't speak. She was still in shock.

"Oh, Nami... Come on, I'll take you home." Kairi tried to take her hand and away from Roxas but Namine wouldn't budge.

"No, I want Roxas to take me home." She still looked scared of something.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. I'll make sure that she gets home safely, Kairi. Don't worry." He tried to reassure Kairi.

"Alright, but if anything happens to her, I'm keeping you responsible. Oh, wait, my backpack."

"I'll get it. Where did you leave?"

"In Namine's room."

"I'll take care of it." Namine's voice was nearly a whisper.

"You sure? I could come with you..." Kairi trailed off.

Namine shook her head "no."

"Alright, I'll be back everyone." Roxas told them to stay put and finish their game while he took Namine home. He wasn't going to take long.

He put his arm around her and guided her out of the square.

"Aren't they cute." Kairi remarked.

They walked slowly to Namine's house. Roxas made sure that she was okay trying to make her talk about anything like school.

"So, what kind of projects do you have coming up?"

She didn't answer.

"Any tests soon?"

No answer.

"Please say something." He begged.

"Thank you." She sounded hoarse from crying.

"Trust me, I didn't think twice about it."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you..." she trailed off.

"Namine, are you sure you're okay?"

She stopped which made him stop.

"Namine?"

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. He put his hand under her chin so that she could look up at him. Her eyes were red, her cheeks were burning up, and she felt clammy.

"You don't look so good. You sure you're alright?"

"I don't feel good." She mumbled.

"That's okay, we're almost to your house and then you can lay down and take a nap." He dropped his hand and her head fell to his shoulder. He patted and smoothed out her hair. She was feeling very feverish.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You know, you can stop saying that now. It was in the past so forget about it." He tried to step forward but Namine wouldn't budge.

"But I want to say thank you. You saved my life. If it wasn't for you, I would've probably ended up as a pancake in that square, so thank you."

"Come on, let's go. You don't look good and you're starting to repeat yourself. You need rest. I heard that's good for shock."

"But I don't want to fall asleep. What if that really did happen and I really did fall, I could be in heaven right now and I wouldn't even know it."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you would know it." He mumbled to himself.

He successfully moved forward and she followed him. They reached her door and she let him in. He helped her all the way up to her room and helped her into bed. Namine pointed to where Kairi left her backpack and Roxas slung it over his shoulder. She said thank you again to him and beckoned him closer.

She reached up and kissed him on his cheek and he kissed her on her forehead. "You're welcome." Then he left her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Namine woke the next morning with her head pounding and and confused. She ripped the covers from herself and looked at the clock. It read 6:45 am, so she was going to go to school after all. With a heavy sigh, she rolled out of bed and headed to the shower.

When she was done her shower, getting changed into her uniform, and eating breakfast, she called up Kairi and asked if they could walk together. Kairi kept asking Namine if she was feeling well enough to go to school today, and eventually gave up and agreed to walk with her.

While she was waiting for Kairi to show up, Namine went through yesterday's events before, during, and after the clock tower incident. Some things seemed to blur together while other things stood out like a sore thumb. She remembered how the ground seemed closer when she was leaning over and shuddered at the thought. That memory was perfectly clear, but the walk home was all blurred together; she couldn't remember a thing. Hopefully she didn't do anything that she wouldn't approve upon.

The doorbell brought her back out of her trance. She grabbed her backpack and headed out.

"Hey, you sure you're feeling alright?" Kairi greeted her.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry about me, okay?"

"Well, we've been more than friends almost like sisters so do you really blame me for acting the way I do?"

"Maybe not, but I'm okay so stop worrying."

"I'll stop worrying when you get yourself someone who is cable enough to take care of you, so there." Kairi made her point.

"Whatever, let's just head to school." Namine locked up behind her and headed to school with Kairi.

School was just as boring as usual with some paperwork here and there. Namine kept looking up at the clock waiting for lunch to come quick. She still remembered the deal she made with Roxas and couldn't wait to keep her side of the bargain.

The news of her near fatal fall had spread through out the school like wildfire. People kept stopping her in the halls asking questions, the same questions Kairi had asked all morning, making her late for her classes. She was kept on watch 24/7 with eyes staring at her when she made the littlest movements.

Lunch finally came around and Namine was anxious. She was at her locker putting away her books so that she could head down to the cafeteria. When she closed her locker door, Roxas nearly gave her a heart attack waiting silently for her.

"God, you nearly scared me half to death." She put her hand up to her heart to feel its rate.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Roxas put his hands and was thinking what he could do to help her.

"Come on, let's go to lunch."

They met Sora, Riku, Kairi, Wakka, Yuna, and Tidus waiting outside the cafeteria doors. They didn't treat her like everyone else, beside Kairi and Yuna, and they all headed into the lunch line. Wakka and Riku went to find a table big enough for their party. Yuna and Kairi wouldn't let Namine out of their sight so she had to be careful of what to say around Roxas so that they wouldn't worry anymore bout her.

"You feeling better today?" Roxas was the only person who knew that she had a fever.

"Yeah, all I needed was sleep. Thanks again."

"Please, no more thank yous. That's all you said yesterday when I was taking you home, it gets tiring."

"Sorry." She didn't know that she said nothing but thank you yesterday. In fact, she didn't remember a single thing on the way home.

"Oh, no, it's completely fine."

"So, what do you want for lunch?"

"You know, you don't have to keep that deal. I was only kidding."

"No, it's fine. I want to help, remember? Plus, I want to say a different thank you to you. So, what do you want?"

"A burger's fine, but seriously, you don't have to say anymore thank yous. You said your last one last night, don't you remember?"

Namine lowered her voice, "What did I do last night?"

"Uh, you don't remember?"

"No, what did I do?"

"You, uh, hugged me...that's all."

"I did?" She blushed.

"Uh, yeah. You seriously don't remember?"

"No, and I'm sooo sorry if that offended you. I didn't know what I was doing; I guess I was in some weird fever like haze. I'm sorry."

"No, please, you don't have to apologize. It was fine, I understand."

Namine couldn't stop blushing; it was so embarrassing. The wait in the line was an awkward silence even though there were conversations all around them. Namine bought hers and Roxas' lunch and headed to the table with them. Yuna sat down with Tidus who was sitting next to Wakka; Sora sat next to Kairi who sat next to Riku and Namine sat with Roxas who was sitting across from Sora.

"Who wants my pudding?" Riku wasn't too big on the chocolate.

"I do!" Tidus grabbed it from Riku's hand. "Thank you. Hey, Yuna, do you want some?"

"Sure." Tidus spoon fed Yuna a bit of pudding.

"Not in front of me, brodda." Wakka couldn't stand seeing his adoptive sister with an idiot like Tidus even though they were best friends. It made him sick.

"Are you just sour cause Lulu turned you down again?" Tidus knew Wakka liked a girl named Lulu who was known as the school's sourpuss.

"Oh, shudda up. It's not like I have tons of girls drooling over me, Mr. I'm-The-School's-Star-Blitz-player."

"Well, captain, you're just jealous."

"Alright you two, stop it. You're best friends so stop fighting." Yuna intervened.

"Sorry Yu, I'll stop fighting." Tidus leaned down and kissed Yuna hoping she would forgive him.

"What did I say."

"Wakka." Yuna scorned him.

Everyone else just started laughing. It was always a soap opera with this group of kids.

"Oh, hey, Namine." Roxas got her attention. He could always get her attention.

"Yeah?"

"Are you missing something?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, something that you do everyday, is it missing?"

She was confused at first, but she clicked everything together, "Oh, my sketch book. It's still at Clock Tower Square, isn't it?"

"Nope, it's in my locker. I figured you would want it back."

"Thank you so much. Man, you've been a life saver this week." She blushed.

Everyone stared at them and both of them could feel their eyes burning into their backs. They dropped the conversation fast and hoped that someone else would start up a conversation.

"So, Wakka, you gonna try and ask Lulu to the dance this Friday?" Tidus removed the awkwardness.

"Maybe..." Wakka grumbled. He already knew her answer but he wasn't going to give up.

"Hey, Riku, you going with anybody?"

"No, but I haven't asked her yet."

"What about you, Sora?"

"Uh, yeah, not yet." He looked down at his drink and avoided eye contact.

"Did anyone ask anyone to the dance?"

They all avoided eye contact. The bell rang and the most awkward lunch ever had ended. Kairi left with Riku and Sora while Tidus, Yuna, and Wakka all left together. Roxas and Namine walked together to their last class of the day.

They didn't talk the whole way which was weird. Today has been a very weird and awkward day.

Class was over and that meant Thursday was over. Namine had no homework tonight and a free schedule tonight. Roxas stopped her after class and Kairi kept on walking by. She gave a Namine a wink and a smile.

"Hey." He seemed a bit different than he was at lunch.

"Hey, what's wrong? You sound different." They walked together to Namine's locker.

"I want to ask you something."

Namine's heart started to pound. All she kept thinking of was the dance; she hoped that he would ask her to the dance tomorrow.

"Yeah?" She was preparing herself.

"Would you like to go to the dance tomorrow?" He braced himself for the answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You're asking me?" She was confused but overjoyed. He picked her out of every other girl in all of Twilight Town.

"You don't want to go..." His face fell and all happiness washed from it.

"No, no, I do! But you asked me...?" Her face was bright red and she couldn't stop smiling.

"You do? Really?" All the color instantly came back to his face.

"Yeah, of course I do." She closed her locker and headed over to Roxas' locker.

"Here." He handed her back her sketch book.

"Thanks." She hugged him and blushed. She's always wanted to do that.

Roxas couldn't help but blush in return, "You doing anything tonight?"

"No, but I would like to." She smiled impishly.

"Great, so you wanna hang out then? I can meet you at The World Stop Cafe downtown say six?" He looked down at her with his piercingly blue eyes.

"Sure." She looked up from underneath her lushes lashes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What? He asked you out?" Kairi squealed in Namine's bedroom. They were back at Namine's house.

"I know! I couldn't believe it either!" Namine was picking out her outfit for her date with Roxas.

"Well, what're you gonna wear?" Kairi got up from Namine's bed and strolled over to Namine's closet. She flipped through shirts while Namine looked in her drawers.

"I don't know, but I do know that you'll help me find something, right?"

"Nami, I'm your best friend. Do you think that I wouldn't help you pick out an outfit for your very first date?" She stopped at a white laced tank top and right behind it was a short sleeved green hoodie.

"Thanks." She found a short denim skirt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was about six and the band was already playing. Roxas was sitting at a table closest to the cafe window. The music wasn't that loud back here so hopefully she wouldn't mind. The waitress kept bothering him but he was too excited about his date that she was the least of his worries.

The cafe door opened and there she was. Her honey blond hair was curled and she was all gussied up. She was wearing a white laced tank top under a dark green hoodie and a short denim skirt. She didn't see him at first but one whistle in her direction and that cleared it up.

She sat down across from him and placed her purse across the back of her chair. She smiled her impish smile, the one he loved to see across her face. She was too beautiful that there were no words for this moment. He blushed with her and she giggled.

"Hey. What do you want?"

"Nothing, but water would be good."

He signaled the waitress who wouldn't stop staring at him for her to come. He asked for Namine's water and one coke. He wasn't all that hungry.

She came back with the drinks and reluctantly left them alone. They listened to a few songs in silence and it was unbearable. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea; he should have chosen a movie instead.

"Hey, you wanna get out of here?" He whispered to Namine across the table.

She nodded her head and Roxas left the money on the table. They quietly left the cafe and into the starry night sky. The city lights were on but no one was home. It was as if they were the only two people in the whole city, alone. They walked side by side just like yesterday only this time she was more conscious.

"So, today at lunch, you remember how I was talking about what happened yesterday when I took you home?"

She nodded in confirmation.

"Well, you didn't just hug me. You gave me a kiss on my cheek." He looked at her and saw her turn her adorable pinkish color.

"I did?" She shied away.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about. What if I liked it and you're just pushing me away because you don't want any rejection? You have to be a bit more braver you know." He walked closer to her.

"You liked it?" She was a bit startled at how close he was to her, but immediately calmed when he put his arm around her shoulders and closed the distance between them.

"Yeah, I did. I do have to ask you one question though."

"Yes?"

"Why did you say all those things about me and Xion being cute together when you knew it would hurt you to see me and her together? Why would you say something like that?" He stared at her waiting patiently for her reply.

"Well, she does like you, almost as much as myself, and I wondered if you liked her instead of me. Plus, I figured, as long as you're okay and happy that maybe I could be okay and happy as well even if it made me uncomfortable knowing that you liked someone else." She hung her head in shame but her breathing was more stable as if she released something was bothering her greatly.

"You know, you have very little self-esteem. Life requires chance and courage if you wish to survive and a relationship is just like that as well. If you don't bring the courage to see if the one you like likes you back, then how will you survive life, alone? Seeing you alone would probably just be down right cruel if you asked me." He spoke from his heart and she perked up. He knew he just inspired her to be herself from now on without fear.

"Thanks Roxas," she wrapped her skinny arm around his waist and held him close to her, "for everything." Her head came lightly onto his shoulder and they took a stroll through town.

It was getting late and Roxas could tell by Namine's slowing pace that she was beginning to get tired. He lead the way to her house and helped her all the way up to her porch.

"Thanks again Roxas and I can't wait until tomorrow."

He looked into her eyes and felt as if she was waiting for something to happen but he was waiting for her to take the initiative, but he couldn't wait any longer. He placed his hand under her chin and brought her face closer to his hoping that she would do the rest, and yet again she didn't take it so this time he would be the one to break the ice first. Her lips were soft and her breath was warm. He could feel her hands lock firmly into his hair and he moved his hands down to her back and wrap around her waist.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"He did WHAT? Oh, Nami, you've got to tell me more!" Kairi was squealing in delight at the hot new gossip that no one knew about yet.

"What more can I say? I told you everything." Namine was on the phone with Kairi as she finished up her homework.

"I don't know. How good was it? Did you feel fireworks or did the ground shake beneath you?"

"What?" Namine blushed even though no one could see her.

"You know, like in the movies. Boy meets girl. Boy kisses girl and fireworks shoot off in the distance. It's such a cliche, but it feels like magic." Kairi explained.

"Well, I guess it was something like that. When we separated and he left, I could've sworn I saw the stars twinkling brighter than any other night in town." Namine started to doodle hearts and stars all over her notebook.

"Awww...So are you two gonna go to the dance tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that's how the whole thing got started. He asked me out. So what about you? Who are you going with, Sora or Riku?"

"Well, I don't know if Sora likes me." She sounded sad.

"What does that mean?" Namine looked over at her alarm clock on her nightstand by her bed and it read 9:45 pm. She closed her binder.

"Well, it means that Riku already asked me and I'm tired of waiting for Sora. So, I guess this means that he only wants to be friends. I gotta go so I'll see you tomorrow." Kairi hung up before Namine could respond to the shocking news.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day when Namine got to school, Roxas was waiting by her locker. Kairi went her separate way so that she could leave the two alone. Namine hurried over and punched in her combination. She grabbed her first period binder and shut her locker.

He was leaning on the locker behind where her door was open. He smiled at her and made her blush before leaning in to kiss her. Fireworks went off as she twisted her fingers in his spiked blond hair. He pulled away first, said, "Good morning," and laced his fingers with hers.

He walked to his locker with his arm over her shoulders. When he got his books, he kissed her once more and the bell rung for homeroom. He walked her to her homeroom and kissed her on her cheek. She blushed and walked into class. Kairi was sitting right next to Namine's desk and was grinning from ear to ear.

"You two are sooooooo cute together!" She almost squealed, but Namine shushed her.

"Okay, enough about me. Did you accept Riku's invitation?" She changed the subject and tried to wrap her mind around Riku, one of the most athletic, popular, hot guys in the whole school, with Kairi who was the prettiest and smartest girl in the who school. She couldn't imagine much changing except that Riku would be all over her even more.

"Yeah, but I'm still a bit disappointed. I was so positive that Sora liked me more, but he never made a move."

"Yeah, I don't get that either."

The bell rung signaling for first period to begin and homeroom to end. Up until lunch, her day seemed to go pretty slow. Roxas waited outside her fifth period classroom, Art. It didn't surprise Namine when she saw him, but it did make other people stare as they walked by. He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and walked beside her with his arm guiding the small of her back.

When they got to the cafeteria, the whole lunch table cheered when they saw Roxas and Namine holding hands. She blushed bright red and he grinned his dazzling smile.

"Well, finally you two! It's about time. You know Roxas, I never thought that you'd make the first move." Riku shouted so that the whole cafeteria heard. His arms were wrapped around Kairi's waist and Sora wasn't his usual goofy self.

Wakka was also gloomy. His head was resting down on the table and no one seemed to be talking to him.

"What's wrong with Wakka?" Roxas asked.

As soon as the attention switched over to him, Tidus burst out laughing. "He mad a fool of himself in front of Lulu!"

"Oh, Wakka, I'm so sorry." Namine comforted.

He lifted his head and sighed. Tidus continued to laugh. "Lulu was at her locker and when she was all alone, Wakka shouted at her asking her to go to the dance with him tonight!" He nearly fell out of his seat from laughing so hard.

"Shut up." Wakka threw an orange towards Tidus as hard as he could, but Tidus, being the fastest person in Twilight Town, dodged the assault.

"Missed me, wanna try again?" He urged in a humorous way.

"You know, I've put up with you for too long." Wakka rose from his seat.

"What? You wanna go?" Tidus rose from his seat with no humor this time with Yuna grasping his arm.

"That's enough you two." She said pulling Tidus back down into his seat. "You guys are best friends, so stop it."

Wakka sat down reluctantly and didn't speak for the rest of lunch.

"Wow." Riku commented.

"Oh, shut up." Tidus was in a bad mood now and when he's in a bad mood, everyone knows to stay the hell away from him.

"Well, now that's that done, how 'bout we eat." Axel came into the cafeteria during Tidus's and Wakka's verbal fight. Xion followed close behind him.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Roxas got up with Namine, Riku with Kairi, Tidus with Yuna, and Axel led the way with Xion. Sora stayed behind with Wakka and sulked.

"Hey, what's wrong with Sora?" Namine whispered to Roxas.

"He's upset about Kairi going out with Riku." He answered back.

"Well, Kairi was upset that Sora didn't ask her out. If he's so depressed, why didn't he ask her?"

"I don't know. Sora could stand up to the toughest kid in the school, get pummeled to a pulp, and still act like his broken bones were nothing, but when it comes to girls, they're like his kryptonite especially Kairi." He explained.

"Wow, poor guy. I wish I could help." She muttered.

When they got back to the table, Wakka was gone and Hayner, Pence, and Olette were there.

"Hey, you guys couldn't wait for us?" Hayner whined.

"Well, you guys were taking forever and the line was getting longer and longer so we went up." Riku told him.

"Sorry, but usually you guys beat us here so when we saw that you weren't here, we figured you were out sick or something." Kairi tried to explain.

"Well, even though we usually beat you here doesn't mean that we can't be late cause we were taking a test." Hayner mumbled.

"Hey, guys, I'm not feeling too good so I'm gonna head home. Bye." Sora left the cafeteria and headed for the nurse's office.

"What's up with him?" Riku asked.

No one answered him because everyone except him and Kairi knew the real reason why he was heading home.

"Come on, guys. You can tell me." Riku urged.

"It's a secret." Namine said and the subject was dropped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

School ended pretty fast after lunch and Roxas waited after class for Namine. She headed over to his locker first since it was closer and then they headed over to hers.

"So, when should I pick you up?" He asked her.

She hadn't thought about it much, but she was pretty excited to be going to the dance with him. She knew the dance started at eight so if they wanted to eat, he would have to pick her up at six thirty.

"6:30?"

"Okay. Hey, you don't mind if Riku and Kairi tag along, do you?"

"No, it's fine. What about Tidus and Yuna, are they coming?" She asked.

"Yeah, but they said that they'll meet us there."

She finished loading her backpack and headed out of school with him. They walked downtown until the train station and ran into Axel and Xion. They were sitting on a bench waiting for the train so Roxas and Namine decided to sit with them.

"Hey, are you guys going to the dance?"

"Nah, we're gonna do a movie night at my house." Axel answered.

The more Namine thought about it, she noticed that Xion never talked.


End file.
